


Perhaps the most dangerous thing we've ever done

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It very well could be.
Relationships: Elphias Doge/Horace Slughorn
Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079552





	Perhaps the most dangerous thing we've ever done

Our story starts in Elphias and Horace Doge's house, they're discussing their wedding which happened just a month ago.

Horace said, "It was a very dangerous thing that, getting married in these troubled times."

Elphias reminded him, "It was all your idea."

Horace replied, "Perhaps, but you agreed to it."

Elphias sighed. "Well, you were right about not knowing what could happen at any given time. I didn't want to fight beside you at the final battle between good and evil (whenever that may be) without saying you were my husband, Horace."

Horace smiled. "I couldn't have said it any better myself."


End file.
